Run
by wingedartist
Summary: Nine has been separated from Rose and captured by the Daleks. the Daleks have also thrown Ten, Eleven, and Ten's Rose into the "time lord proof" prison cell containing Nine. collaboration by Dukekitty and Wingedartist. Doctors/Rose
1. Chapter 1: in which ten is jealous

"Run, Rose, Run!" the doctor cried, tripping over the hem of his trench coat. Rose was in such a hurry running that she did not see the doctor fall face first and she continued down the corridor. The doctor quickly jumped up in pursuit of where Rose had gone and also the fact that he was being chased by daleks. He turned the corner and finally found her, whilst pulling her into a bear hug. They were hidden behind some boxes so the daleks screaming "EXTERMINATE!" just passed them.

"Oh, Rose, thank goodness you're alive."

Rose struggled to push out of his strong grip. "Get off me! Who are you?" Rose asked, finally able to get the tall man away from her.

"What do you mean 'who are you'? It's me, Rose! The doctor! Don't tell me they did a memory wipe of sorts. Don't you remember me Rose?"

"You're not the doctor. I have no idea who you are, but you are definitely not the doctor."

"Please Rose, please tell me you remember me! Rose, c'mon! Just yesterday we went to the planet Tropilia, which is full of bananas! Rose! Why don't you remember me?"

"Listen, mate. You are not the doctor. You've got yourself confused for someone else. I have a friend though, and he really is the doctor, and he can help you out, okay? We just need to get off this dalek spaceship."

"I'm telling you, Rose, I am the doctor,"

"Sorry, but you aren't, I know him, you might too, y'know, big ears? Slightly monkey-like?, always wears black? That's him. That's the doctor" she clarified.

The doctor finally understood "OHHHHHHH! Oh, yes, okay, yes, yes, that makes sense. My ninth… alright. Wait… monkey like? Oi! I thought I looked pretty handsome if I do say so myself. YES! Alright, rose! So, go back to your doctor, Quickly, don't let the Daleks catch you! Go now, go!"

"What the… ? Here come with me, the doctor can help, he always does,"

The doctor just smiled. "No, no, I think I'll be fine, I deal with this stuff an awful lot."

All of a sudden the daleks came swooping in behind the boxes and dragged Rose away.

"No! Rooooose!" the doctor yelled, which was quite foolish because then the daleks found him too and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"What. What. What. Why?" the doctor mumbled as they carried him towards a dungeon.

"THIS PRISON IS TIME LORD PROOF, DOCTOR. THERE IS NO POSSIBILITY OF ESCAPE!" The red dalek screamed at the doctor while activating the button to close the dungeon. Ten turned around to see the contents of the jail to find himself.

"Funny. I'm important, yet you're just a random useless human. Why'd they put you in this cell too?" Nine asked Ten.

"Sometimes I forget how sassy I used to be."

"Wait, you're not…?"

"Yup. I'm you from the future."

"We're not supposed to pass our own timeline. What were you thinking!"

"Well sorry I don't remember this!"

Stopping their argument, the same red dalek pushed Rose into the cell. Rose ran up to Ten and hugged him tight, glancing back at the dalek. "DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE! THERE IS NO POSSIBILITY OF ESCAPE FROM THIS PRISON!" the dalek screeched before locking the cell.

Rose sat down on a rusty bench with Ten. "I'm sorry, I thought you were right with me but then I looked behind and you weren't there then the daleks snatched me and brought me here."

"Don't worr-" Ten started but was interrupted by Rose letting out a happy shriek and running towards Nine, enveloping him into another hug.

"Rose! You're alive!" nine cried

Rose started jabbering, "I missed you so much! You should have stayed with me!"

A slightly jealous Ten attempted to block the oncoming conversation, "Um.. Rose?"

"It's been forever! You shouldn't have gone up and changed like that one me!" She said hugging Nine tighter.

"Um… Roooooose?"

"I thought I'd never see you again, but here you are! I lov-"

"ROSE!" Ten yelled, his jealousy and envy becoming too much.

"What is it?" Rose asked in a slightly annoyed tone, she was a bit upset that Ten just barged in on her conversation with her never forgotten Nine.

"He doesn't know he died," Ten said calmly.

"Well isn't that a bit of a rude way to put it?" Rose asked, partially bothered. She doesn't like being reminded that Nine had died, she imagined that he was just on a long vacation.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm happy knowing that I regenerated while you still stuck with me," Nine said to Rose. Rose stopped hugging, looked up at Nine and smiled.

"I would never leave you for anything under any condition. Someone's got to keep you company. Nobody should be alone and I need you. I hope you're never without me. Ever." Both doctors smiled.

Before there could be any response, a man with a bowtie, tweed coat, and suspenders was pushed into the cell.

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! We will post our second chapter soon! Very very very very very very very very very very very VERY soon. Really. Seriously. Really. Soon. **

**In the meantime, reviews are needed from you**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DukeKitty and WingedArtist**


	2. Chapter 2: in which Eleven is Rory

**Just so you guys know, there is no Rory in this chapter, eleven is just using "Rory Williams" as a fake name. It may be confusing.**

"Hello, I'm the- oh… I'm um… Rory Williams." Eleven said, realizing he was not only in a cell with himselves, but Rose too. So he told them a name that his past selves would never think of.

"Nice to meet you Rory! I'm the doctor and this is… the doctor and that's Rose," Ten responded cheerily.

"Wait, if he's not another me, and he's not one of your companions, then what in the world is he doing in this cell?" Nine asked.

"I-umm-i-um- I AM ONE OF YOUR FUTURE COMPANIONS!" Eleven said hoping it was a reasonable explanation.

"Gosh really? Are you sure? I'd choose someone like that to travel with me?" Nine said very sassily.

"Am I in his future?" asked Rose.

"Er- um- YES. Yes, you are. One time you just left me behind like that though. No clue why. Left me on one of the planets while we were fighting some slitheen. The problem was taken care of, but I kind of had to move one and live by myself for a while. I heard about these daleks attacking on one planet and had to see what it was about. By the way, Rose, it has been so long since I have seen you, so lovely to meet your beautiful face again," Eleven said and brought her hand up to kiss it. "So long." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're like Jack," Ten said, rather complaining than asking.

"What? Who's Jack?" Eleven asked, trying to sound like he really had no clue.

"Wait- is that true? Do we really just leave you there?" Rose asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, though you probably had a good reason," Eleven said, trying to sound very forgiving like it wasn't their fault, he hated lying to Rose like this but he told himself it was for the best.

Rose, who looked incredibly sad and upset that she would ever do that, brought Eleven into a huge hug. Eleven hugged back even tighter, but luckily no one noticed as a tear slipped down his cheek. Oh how he had missed Rose. He regretted the incident with the metacrisis on the beach greatly, but it made Rose happy to be with her family and she'd be better off with a human, right? Eleven hugged even tighter, afraid this could be his last time hugging her, forever.

Ten and nine stood impatiently against the wall, watching the strange man hug their Rose like it was the end of the world.

Rose finally pulled away from eleven's arms leaving him with eyes that were slightly red. "I'm sorry" she told him softly

Eleven shot her a melancholy smile, "I am too, Rose Tyler, I am too"

"ANYWAY," ten cut in "Rory, do have any idea HOW to get out of here?"

"what, oh, me? Well, I have positively no idea, I mean, it's time lord proof, right? So maybe Rose may be able to get out, and then get us out." Eleven rambled

Nine looked at him with a look of disgust "so could you…"

Eleven grimaced "yes, I- but-" he was cut off by Rose

"no, Rory, it's alright, I'll go, I owe you."

Ten looked at Rose "you don't owe him anything!"

"I left him stranded on a planet, Doctor, I'm pretty sure I owe him." Rose contradicted

Nine frowned "Rose, you could DIE!"

"so could Rory" Rose shot back

That shut Nine up.

Eleven took a few seconds to think about his actions, "Rose, he has a point, you don't have to do this."

Rose smiled "I will be FINE, don't worry."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I would ever do that to someone. I want to make it up to you and you can't change my mind," Rose said stubbornly. Eleven couldn't help but feel really guilty because Rose was being the good person she was, just for a lie he created.

Rose pushed the bars slightly and they bent like noodles. "This stuff is like tin foil!" she exclaimed.

"I guess they didn't care to do a good job since it had time lord repellant sprayed all over it," Nine said.

"Wait. Time lord repellant? Is that even a real thing?" Rose asked, thinking Nine was just joking around.

"Yes, you thought that it was only possible for repellants to be made for bugs? No, they have human repellant too," Nine responded. Rose kind of had a surprised/that is really creepy look on her face.

"Okay then! Allons-y!" Rose said pushing through the bars and smiling at Ten. Ten beamed back at her, finally feeling appreciated by Rose.

Luckily no daleks were in the dungeon hall at the moment. She walked out further and around the hall to see two daleks with their backs turned to her talking to each other. She came up with an idea and said in the best dalek impression she could manage, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Both the daleks thought that each other had just announced that, and immediately started shooting each other. After quite a few explosions, and both the daleks were in pieces, she grabbed one of the plunger thingies then proceeded to walk back to the prison.

"Oh, you are brilliant, Rose!" Ten said to her as she put the plunger thing on the button and the cage opened. The three doctors stepped out of the jail.

"Okay, I think it's best we avoid running into more daleks. There is a large vent pipe over there that would make a great escape," Nine announced. Everybody walked over to where Nine was pointing and started to lift the grate off the huge pipe. Nine and Ten jumped in and were soon followed by Rose and Eleven but Eleven and Rose were stopped by Ten.

"Stop. You and Rory should stay here, Rose! It could be dangerous so we will go check it out first and tell you when it's okay, okay?" Ten told Rose.

"Fine. Just don't get hurt, okay?" Rose said, very concerned.

"No promises!" Ten said as he fell into the pipe and started his walk exploring it with Nine.

It was a bit silent in between Rose and Eleven until Eleven was the first to break the ice.

"He really loves you, you know," Eleven said calmly and Rose knew there was some truth to this statement.

"You mean it? Really?" Rose asked, uncertain.

"Ya, course he does it. I really loved you too. I do love you. Though I think you two belong together more," Eleven said. Rose blushed.

"Well I look forward to the days to come," Rose said, smiling. Eleven smiled back, but there was something sad about his smile that Rose couldn't quite place. Eleven knew that Rose would have no days to come with this him.

"It's okay! You can come down now!" Nine and Ten called from somewhere deep in the pipe.

**Did you like it? We enjoyed writing it for you! We will update asap, or we will try to.**

**Remember to review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Dukekitty and Wingedartist**


End file.
